Vlad Tepes
Vlad Tepes is a first generation pureblood vampire. She is the leader of the group of vampires that refused to go to Crepuscule and stayed at the human world. Character Information Appearance Tepes has red, short hair, except for a few clumps, which she ties in a ponytail. She has tribal tattoos all over her cheeks and neck. Despite being a woman, she dresses in men's clothes and has always made sure that everyone believes that she is a male. Personality Tepes is a proud person and has a very strong will. She hates the human species and believes that humans are far inferior from vampires and she didn't even hesitate to propose the annihilation of all of them. History Until hundreds of years ago, Tepes and Carmilla were the two leaders of the vampires in the human world. When Gilles de Rais was a small kid, Tepes used to torture him every day, supposedly in order to toughen him. Tepes hated humans and she greatly opposed Carmilla's plan of creating a world especially for vampires. Instead, Tepes proposed to solve the differences with humans by wiping them out. Eventually, Carmilla lead her friends and followers to Crepuscule. Tepes tried unsuccesfully to convince Nergal to stay with her. During this conversation, she accepted that she was jealus to see him go. Eventually, a minority of vampires, with Tepes as their leader, stayed behind. As years went by, magic started vanishing inexplicably from the human, something that made Tepes and his group weak. 15 years ago, just a few weeks before Lark's birth, Tepes got in a fight with Nergal. She was wounded badly in the ribs and was washed out at the shore, unconscious, near Florian Alfen. Lark's mother, still pregnant, carried her to her house and, despite her sister's objections, took care of him. Tepes spent some time with her, but eventually left, before she was thoroughly healed. After failing to enter Crepscule, she meets Florian again. Florian begs Tepes to take her with her. Tepes agrees with the intent of having Florian as food for Priscilla, a pregnant vampire. When she returns to her clan, she learns that Priscilla is missing. She leaves to find Priscilla and discovers Priscilla is having birthing pains, which has never happened to a vampire before. Tepes takes Priscilla back to the village and is desperate to have someone help deliver the baby. Florian volunteers and successfully delivers the baby. Later Tepes enters Crepuscule and meets Nergal, who tells her that Crepuscule is taking mana from the outer world, leading to the death of the vampires still living ther. Tepes enraged, declares to murder Carmilla, causing Nergal to get mad and attack her. Tepes later returns to her clan and prevents it from killing Florian. Tepes leaves with Florian and stays with her, healing from her battle with Nergal. Tepes realizes that she is dying and she uses her power to merge with Florian's baby, Lark. But because she merged with Lark, Florian died of a seizure and caused Lark to have red eyes. Plot Overview Part I Some months after Lark has started having dreams with Carmilla, Tepes appears before him in one of them, as a red doppleganger of his, only for a little while, and without saying anything to him. Part II Around two weeks pass and Tepes appears again in Lark's dream, along with Carmilla. Lark is crying over Angela's death. Tepes attacks Carmilla with his ability and proposes to Lark to help him take revenge. Lark, lost in his grief, accepts and Tepes offers him his power. After this, Lark explodes a school wall and ends up starting a fight with Sia. When Sia hits Lark hard, Tepes takes over, while still inside the boy, and attacks Sia, leaving him unconscious. She leads Lark outside of school and waits for Lark to take over again. Tepes starts regularly talking to Lark, even when the boy is awake and refuses to listen to Carmilla's objections to his actions. A while later Lark returns to the Nergal region, where he meets and starts a fight with the noble. After his scuffle with him, Tepes pulls him into his dreams. There she agrees that since now Lark is more clear headed, she will show him how they are connected. She then shows him with a flashback, how she met his mother, 15 years ago. After this is done, she encourages Lark to move forward, and promises to give him all of her powers. Power and Abilities Ability Tepes' ability, "Light and Darkness", is of nature type and is regarded as the most powerful among vampires. Light and Darkness can't be separated from each other. This is the reason why Tepes' body and ability have the two sides of it. To create Light, Tepes himself has to become the Darkness, as well as the opposite. When Tepes uses Light, it takes the shape of crimson lightning bolts and has great destructable power.Though it has not been used by Tepes yet, seeing as Lark gets all his abilitys from Tepes it is more then likely Tepes can stand on Light particals as well, as this ability belongs to him. Lark is just borrowing his power Other Information It is interesting to note that Vlad Tepes takes his name from Vlad III, Prince of Wallachia - also known as Vlad the Impaler, or Vlad Dracula (after his father, Vlad II Dracul). The real Vlad Tepes, of course, inspired Bram Stoker's Dracula, the original and definitive vampire story. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Adult Category:First Generation Category:Pure Blood Vampire Category:Vampire Category:Vampire/Monster Races Category:Deceased